Contest for YOU
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: I was requested to write a fanfiction and I am too lazy to make a group of OC's which will probably be necessary. Story format so FF will not take it down. Contest: will your OC have a part in my story? It will be multi-chapter and romance/humor. More details inside.


Once upon a time there was an authoress. This authoress wrote fanfictions based on requests from her friends. She knows very little to nothing about anime (aside from her extensive research…which she promptly forgets) or Japanese names/titles. All of her OC's have been based off characters from movies and she scoured Google for weeks to find normal-sounding Japanese names. Recently, her dearest younger sister requested a fanfiction with the Akatsuki in an AU. The plotline is that Pein and his group of guy friends meets Konan and her group of girlfriends because Konan and Pein start dating. Only problem she has run into is the fact that Konan is the only female Akatsuki member.

After much deliberating in the tub, the authoress struggled to figure out how to include more girls. She considered pulling the girls from the main storyline but the authoress hates stories where Sakura is in the Akatsuki more than she hate spiders, Hinata would be too timid (and she is a fan of HinataKiba), not enough is known about Tenten (and she is a fan of TentenNeji) and she ships TemariShikamaru so that is out as well. As the authoress watched the lukewarm water run from the tub, she came to the conclusion she would have to use OC's. The authoress hates writing OC's because she struggles to find names for them that could pass in modern-day Japan or America and because it is almost impossible to write an OC without Mary Sue tendencies and she hates Mary Sue/self-insert characters (even though most of her stories contain OC's, they've usually been requested by a friend or her sister).

What is a poor authoress to do? Bar exams are coming up and she barely has time to write the story, much less create multiple OC's! Suddenly, it hits! She could ask the fanfiction community for help. Faster than a speeding snail, she opens her computer and types out a request. Reading it, she realizes it sounds boring so she turns it into a contest. After many revisions she gets:

**CONTEST:**

**First people to review this with the** **following form filled out will have their OC name in the story:**

**Name:  
Romance match:  
Hair Color:  
Eye Color:  
*Personality:**

***keep it under 50 characters and include AT LEAST three flaws I can work with. I will expand personalities based on this rough outline**

**The only rules: no bizarre hair colors like black with pink tips, if they have something like purple hair (which I will only allow one or two) then it has to have been dyed so I want the original hair color too. No bizarre eye colors like purple or flecked with gold (light brown that looks gold in the sun is fine) or red, only naturally occurring colors. The only three Akatsuki characters out of the running are Itachi (dibbed by my sister for god knows what reason), Zetsu because I am going to pair him with Ino and Pein, because he has Konan. **_**I am trying to keep this as realistic as possible. **_**Names do not have to be Japanese. The two OC's currently in the story are my sister's OC Kaede and a tomboyish OC named Casey, even though Casey has no romance part, she is just comic relief.**

**Characters still in the running:  
Hidan  
Kakuzu  
Kisame  
Deidara  
Sasori  
Tobi/Obito (I can also write him as Madara if you want)**

**Just because you review with the form does not necessarily mean I will pick yours. I will look at multiple factors: how well the OC's personality meshes with the canon love interest (ex. A hyperactive, flirtatious bubbly blonde with Sasori…I would have a difficult time in getting that to work), whether the OC is too Mary Sue-ish or a self-insert, I will start judging after I end up with at least one for each canon character or two for multiple canon characters. You can put down three choices for the romance match if you so wish, first choice first. For example, if you do not mind your OC being with Kakuzu or Sasori but you want Deidara you can put: Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu. Deidara is your first choice, if you do not get Deidara Sasori is your next choice and your third choice is Kakuzu.**

**If you have any questions: feel free to ask.**

The authoress sat back and studied her handiwork. She was just about to submit it to Fanfiction except she worried they would take it down since it was not an actual story. Stumped, the authoress went to go eat. Halfway through her tuna sandwich she had a brilliant idea: she would include it IN a story. Abandoning her tuna sandwich to the mercy of her morbidly obese cat, she hurried to her computer and began typing: _Once upon a time there was an authoress_**…**

**A/N: Soo you know the deal. Sorry for the rather long-winded story but I did not want Fanfiction to take it down. Leave a review with the form filled out and as soon as I have decided, I will either include another chapter to this with the winners or I will PM you personally.  
**


End file.
